The present invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to locking devices for preventing relative movement between relatively movable members such as sliding window and sliding door assemblies.
Many attempts have been made at providing improved security to home owners. Sliding windows and sliding doors are generally provided with some type of latch or locking mechanism to prevent unauthorized entry into one's home. However, it has been found that the locking devices provided by manufacturers for such window and door assemblies does not provide the degree of security desired by most homeowners. The prior art locking devices usually become inoperative after a relatively short period of time through use and/or abuse, rendering the door or window unlockable. Furthermore, even if the provided locking mechanism were not inoperable, they are readily forced open by means of a screwdriver or some other tool. Thus many people have resorted to the backup or secondary locking mechanism to provide additional security and peace of mind.